ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Decalogue
|kanji=ネオ・デカログス |romanji=Neo Dekarogusu |user=Lucia Raregroove }} is the upgraded version of the Decalogue Sword. Description Like the previous Decalogue, it is the dark counterpart of the Ten Commandments and Lucia Raregroove's strongest weapons. After the previous Decalogues was shattered Haru, the sword was re-forged off-screen into a much more powerful version, embroidered with 10 Superior Dark Brings powering all of its 10 forms heightened to the maximum. Powers and Abilities Like before, the New Decalogue has the same unique ability as the TCM sword to transform into ten forms, each wielding a different power but enhanced with 10 Superior Dark Brings. *'Default Form/Form 1 - Dark Eisenmeteor': The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. It was later destroyed by Haru, though Lucia gets an upgraded one soon after. *'Form 2 - Dark Explosion': A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. *'Form 3 - Dark Silfarion': A lightweight sword that grants the wielder extreme speed and agile attacks. The downside however, the sword is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. Never shown in the series. *'Form 4 - Dark Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water, magic, energy or smoke. Never shown in the series. *'Form 5 - Dark Blue Crimson': The fire-and-ice dual blade forms for dexterity and ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Lucia since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. Lucia's version has a scaly dragon-like appearance. *'Form 6 - Dark Mel Force': The wind-attribute sword that allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'Form 7 - Dark Gravity Core': An incredible dreadnought sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the trade-off is its extremely heavyweight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more destructive than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Never shown in the series. *'Form 8 - Dark Million Suns': A light-attribute sword whose blade is composed purely of Light which generally blinds opponents and dispels darkness. Though as the evil counterpart of the Ten Commandments, it is probably composed of darkness and dispels light. Never shown in the series. *'Form 9 - Dark Sacrifar': The most destructive of all the forms trades the user's emotion and will for great power through carnage and bloodlust. Only Lucia was ever able to remain in control due to evil being controlled by evil, albeit while ruining his left hand. Never shown in the series. *'Form 10 - Dark Emilia': The ultimate form of Decalogue named after Lucia's mother. It represents Lucia's hatred and harnesses the full power of Darkness itself. It was first used against Haru in their final battle. Trivia *All the forms/techniques are the same but amplified with the added name , which is the plural definition for "darkness, gloom, night". Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Dark Bring Category:Superior Dark Bring Category:Swords